O espelho tem duas faces
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Continuação de “Love Hurts” (é preciso ler a primeira parte pra entender essa sequência). Outra fic piração de YoukoShuuchi.


O espelho tem duas faces

_- Você não quis estar de volta? Sempre que olho para esses seus olhos verdes, você tem a mesma expressão. Não posso deixar de sentir um certo prazer na sua melancolia... E de me sentir chateado pelo seu arrependimento..._

**- Eu não queria deix�-lo...**

_- Nenhum de nós dois queria, Shuuchi. Tenho que admitir que estar com Yusuke era bem divertido... _

**- Será que pra você tudo se trata de prazer e diversão? O que eu sentia pelo Yusuke ia, além disso!**

_- Eu sei... Sei também que você teria ficado... Por mais que você insista em esconder de si mesmo a verdade, eu posso ler seu coração, Shuuichi... Desde o dia em que eu te escolhi, nossas almas são uma só._

**- O que alguém como você entenderia disso? Você não sabe o que é amor! "Nossas almas são uma só"? Que alma? Você é apenas um demônio frio, que só se importa em manter essa sua vida vazia... Você não tem sentimentos!**

_- Será que não? E será que você me odeia tanto quanto quer fazer parecer? Querido Shuuchi... Você é tão ingênuo... Se eu sou assim, por que escolhi você de todas as pessoas?_

**-** **Eu fui a primeira pessoa que você conseguiu...**

_- Errado. E você sabe disso. Você também sabe o que eu sinto... Apesar de querer evitar a todo custo entender... Eu te escolhi... Porque eu te amo... E você escolheu voltar porque me ama também..._

**- Não...**

_- Eu sei o que vai dizer... Que você só não permaneceu ao lado de Yusuke e morreu, porque ele não suportaria perder você... Talvez seja verdade... Meia verdade... Você sabe que acima de tudo isto... Não suportaria me perder..._

**- Você foi minha maldição...**

_- Como sabe? Você conheceu uma vida sem mim? Você não saberia viver sem mim... Eu sou literalmente parte de você... E eu só fiz questão de manter essa minha vida vazia porque você fazia parte dela... Eu mal tinha razões para viver quando encontrei você... Quando encontrei... Você se tornou a minha vida..._

**- Mentira...**

_- Você sabe que não é... E também sabe que não se trata apenas de prazer... Eu continuo com você pelo simplesmente para poder ver seu reflexo, ouvir sua voz... Sem nunca poder toc�-lo... É, Shuuchi, você também foi minha maldição... A única criatura que eu amei... E nunca poderei tocar... Você realmente amava Yusuke, admito isso... Mas existe apenas uma pessoa que vai estar sempre com você independente de tudo... Talvez você nunca entenda o que eu sinto... Você é inteligente... Mas apenas humano... Mas pergunte a si mesmo: se pudesse, viveria sem mim?_

**- Acho que eu nunca vou saber responder... Talvez você tenha razão... Eu amei Yusuke... Ainda amo. E já faz tanto tempo... Talvez eu nunca saiba o que sinto por você... Mas agora... Você é tudo que me resta... e me conhece melhor que ninguém. Você enxergou o que eu tentava com todas as minhas forças esconder de mim mesmo... de você... Eu não vim aqui pela minha própria vida... Eu vim aqui pelas únicas coisas que eu tinha pelas quais valia a pena viver: Yusuke... ... ... E... ... você... Mas você não me escolheu porque me ama... Me ama porque me escolheu... Porque eu sou você... E você só amaria a si próprio...**

_- Talvez eu esteja errado. Quem sabe algum dia você entenda... Você realmente conhece a minha alma... E eu amo tudo na sua... Eu amo você... E não vou te deixar. Você não tinha opção quando veio comigo...Mas eu sei que você renunciaria à sua vida por quem você ama... E foi o que fez por mim. Aquelas pessoas eram o mundo para você. Para mim, não significavam quase nada..._

**- Agora você é minha vida.**

_- Eu te amo._

**-... Acho que eu também.**

N/A: duas coisas: primeira, amo esse casal, apesar dele ser insano e segunda, acho que pirei! Naum sei o que deu em mim pra postar esse fic... to muito insegura com ele... mas enfim, fzer o quê? Senão naum vou voltar a escrever é nunca... E faye falando sério ajudou mtu vc ter betado, diminuiu as minhas neuras, eu tava moh em crise...

É isso

Lyra


End file.
